It's a Crazy World
by Originals143
Summary: Beware! There's a world full of craziness and abnormality ahead! Read at your own risk.


**|: It's a Crazy World :|**

**A/N :** First, I own none of the characters here. The credit for the OCs goes entirely to PR.

Second, this is completely AU. Has no link or relation whatsoever to the actual workings of the CID. So, please don't go on with 'What is this?' and 'Why is it this way?'.

Dedicated to PR and MM for their birthday. Though I can never be even close to what you both are, please consider this as a very small and negligible gift from me. I hope I don't hurt you in any way.

Also, this story is entirely a result of my out-of-the-box imagination. So if you want to bash against it, please vent it out in the PM section. :-)

Happy Birthday PR and MM...

..

/\/\

..

They say, it's nearly impossible to survive in an environment which is filled with crazy, abnormal people around. Where people don't give even a slight damn about the world, and believe in turning life their way. They act crazy, they fight, they survive – by showing the guts to bear hatred, antagonism and lack of understanding – and slash everything down courageously with their unfailing patience, determination and the ability to snap back on the haters. They are constantly being criticized for not fitting in the society's definition of 'being normal'. They, however, create their own world, their own society too complicated for the entire universe to fathom. But, they go on.

One house witnessed such an environment which was brought down – almost every single day – by a series of crazy events, led by three imperfectly abnormal individuals.

..

"Haah! Take that, you brainless dunce!" A thirteen year old girl hooted diligently, swinging her giant toy sword nastily in the air, in an attempt to ace her sword-fighting skills. As her hoots and yelps increased, someone sitting right behind her frowned slightly in annoyance. "Mrishti, can you please keep it a little cool? I am not able to concentrate on the chapter, you know. There's this very interesting and epic scene in _'The Perks of Being a Wallflower'_!" A twenty-one year old girl with thin rectangular-shaped glasses called out in a slightly irritated tone – the kind which one gives upon being disturbed – without looking up from the book which she was reading with utmost concentration.

Mrishti instantly stopped her tactics – practice, to be more precise – and turned back at her friend. "Why? Don't you like my skills?" She asked innocently, her face contorted in a pout.

"Of course, I like them, mate! The fact that you're so mature and perceptive at such a young age, really makes you an inspiration for me!" Sakhi smiled proudly at her friend, who bowed down gratefully. "Well, thank you! I still have to learn a lot from you, though." Mrishti said, in a matter-of-fact tone. "Well, knowing you, I am sure you can go a long way in no time." Sakhi supplied.

It was true, indeed. Mrishti, at the age of thirteen, had immense maturity and sensibility than almost all the girls – and boys – her age. Not only was she intelligent and canny, she was also confident and gutsy enough to shut all those who blabbered nonsense on her face. Sakhi often referred to Mrishti as 'a prodigy who knew much more than one could imagine'.

Mrishti, however, idolized Sakhi in many things. She used to find Sakhi's writing style mesmerizing, and often took lessons from it. Whenever they used to get stuck at anything, they helped each other – in improving their skills and in answering back to the jobless abusers.

Sakhi and Mrishti had come down from their respective towns for further studies, and were staying with Rocky, whom they both considered their Godfather. Rocky was just as crazy and insane as his Goddaughters, and hence, the three of them hadn't taken much time in bonding over.

Though they enjoyed staying with their Godfather with the most insane of things which he shared with them, they missed their respective families a lot, with Sakhi particularly missing her younger sister.

..

"Sakhi, Mrishti, lunch is ready! Come on, you two!" Rocky called out from the kitchen. "A few more minutes, Maams! Let me just finish this chapter!" Sakhi shouted from the bedroom, without bothering to look up from the book. "Sakhi! _Now_!" Rocky growled in his typical theatrical tone, his brows narrowing in an intense frown, and Sakhi gave an inward groan, scampering down from the bed, and gently placed the book in a corner, before hurrying off towards the dining room.

Mrishti giggled in spite of herself, as she occupied her place. "How about we play a game after lunch?" Rocky asked, arranging the plates on the table.

"Let's play Scrabble!" Mrishti suggested a rather too enthusiastically. "Naah!" Sakhi squirmed disinterestedly, and Mrishti gave a dark scowl. Rocky rolled his eyes in exasperation.

Suddenly, Rocky's eyes twinkled in mirth, his famous mysterious grin playing on his lips, and Sakhi and Mrishti looked at each other in confusion. "I have an idea!" Rocky exclaimed, rubbing his hands together in excitement. "Let's not play any game. How about, I teach you both to ride a bike?" He asked, and Sakhi's jaw dropped nearly to the floor, her eyes widening to twice their normal size. "Are you serious? Can you _really_ teach us?" She asked, dumbfounded.

"Why not? It'll be so much fun. What's wrong in doing something out of the world once in a while? But, yes, Mrishti, you'll have to a little careful. I wouldn't exactly want to go to jail for teaching a minor to ride a bike, you know!" Rocky said, tweaking Mrishti's nose, and the latter stared at him in incredulity. "Th-that's _awesome_!" She nearly jumped in her seat, and composing herself, assured her Godfather. "Don't you worry, mate! I'll take care!" She winked, and shared a good high-five with her friend. "YAYYY!" The three of them shouted in unison.

..

"Hey, what are you typing so vigorously? With that speed, it seems like the keys will break out any minute." Mrishti snorted, bouncing on the bed next to Sakhi, who had her head dug in her laptop. The effect of Mrishti's jump caused the laptop to shake a bit, and Sakhi clutched it just in time from falling off.

Adjusting the laptop on her lap and her glasses on her nose, Sakhi answered. "There's a report which I need to submit for college. It's about the importance and contribution of women towards the society's differential mindsets and to make it a better place. We have to write about our inspirations." She smiled, proudly emphasizing on the topic.

"Ohh! Sounds interesting! In the inspirations, don't forget to include Hermione Granger's name!" Mrishti suggested with a broad grin, her eyes twinkling. "I am currently writing on my favourite and my one and only inspiration – Helena Bonham Carter." Sakhi said, emphasizing on the last three words with immense pride in her voice. "I have a couple of other names in mind such as Hermione and Annabeth Chase. Let me see how I can fit them." She ploughed on.

..

If a visitor, by any means, would have been asked what did they find the most dominating factor in this house, without a second thought, the answer would be 'books' – the soul companion of a true voracious reader. This description was particularly apt for Sakhi and Mrishti. One could find books of all sizes, old and new, some torn, some new in every corner of their rooms. It seemed as if they _lived_ their life with their books and preferred drowning away in a different world. Sakhi and Mrishti often described the importance of books in their life as their "reason for survival".

"Phew!" Mrishti breathed, as she placed a huge pile of her favourite treasured paperbacks carefully in a corner, arranging them gently. The walls of Mrishti's room had seen them all – right from Disney comics, fictional novels, inspirational works – as well as the various sizes and colours of swords implying the fascination which she garnered for sword-fighting.

There was one particular corner in her room which she adored the most. The huge life-sized mirror, for which she had literally begged Rocky to get it mounted. "The Mirror of Erised" – she had rightfully named it. No, she didn't like admiring herself in it, as other teenage girls often do. She knew she didn't need a mirror to tell her how beautiful she was. For she had always believed in inner beauty rather than the facial features.

And that was the reason why she liked staring at herself in the mirror. It showed her her _inner_ beauty, her inner strength. It never failed to give her the confidence to step out in the cruel world and to fight for her rights. It seemed as if an invisible form of energy used to emanate from the mirror, making her braver and more mature each time.

"_One day, I'll learn to fight the whole world! I have those guts and I won't stop from doing what is right!"_ She used to say to the mirror, with an indefinable sense of pride sweeping through her.

Sakhi's room, on the other hand, had books placed in every empty corner she could find. Her collection of books was no less than Mrishti's. She mostly had a series of magical fantasies, ranging from kids' comics, superhero classics to more mature versions of different forms of reality and philosophies.

No matter how many she had them – with various sizes, fonts and the most unreadable and microscopic content – Sakhi treasured all of them. At times, when she used to feel lonely, she merely used to take a book and embrace it, tightly to her chest. It seemed to her as though the non-living bundle of papers was _listening_ to her, feeling her emotions and soothing her. She never needed a pillow to bury her head into, when she felt the urge to cry. Her books fulfilled the purpose. She loved her books. She _lived_ them.

Among the whole collection, there was one series – a collection of seven books – which Sakhi and Mrishti valued more than their lives. Much to the amusement of Rocky, they claimed the series to be their most crucial life-changer. Years after owning the pack, they still loved it, and handled it more preciously than an overpriced jewel.

"_Thank you for bringing a new life in me, each time I read you!"_ Mrishti emotionally used to whisper to the series, running a gentle hand over it.

"_Thank you for making me the person who I am today!"_ Sakhi, in her room, used to tell her own collection, kissing it affectionately.

There were hours and hours at night when Sakhi and Mrishti used to talk about this particular series, - when they were not reading - dismissing Rocky's attempts and anger on getting them to sleep.

Once when Rocky had peeked into Sakhi's room late at night, he found her and Mrishti engrossed in a deep conversation about some words – 'spells' as they called it - which he was unable to decipher. They had wooden pencils in their hands, which they had held at the tip, and were swishing them in the air. "_Wingardium Leviosa!_" Mrishti screeched in a theatrical tone, at a tiny feather which she had found, letting it float in the air, and frowned when it fell on her lap instead of flying up. Sakhi giggled in spite of herself.

"My turn, now!" Sakhi said, straightening herself, and chanting another spell of which, again, Rocky could make no sense. "_Expecto Patronum!_" She yelled at the night lamp beside her.

When he realized disturbing them would go in vain, Rocky silently closed the door behind them, and chuckling in amusement, went off to his room.

..

"Where's Maams?" Mrishti asked her friend in a bored tone, who was typing something rapidly in a text document on her laptop. "Off to some important work." Sakhi responded, her head buried in the laptop.

Mrishti's eyebrows instantly perked up. "I hope he hasn't gone where he's not supposed to!" She said in a slightly alarming tone, which made Sakhi to look up from the laptop. "Aah no! He has completely stopped going there, when he figured out it was killing him with every passing day!" Sakhi informed, giving a deep sigh, and Mrishti sadly shook her head.

Looking up from her laptop through her glasses, Sakhi said in a flat tone. "Besides, our Maams is way too cool for all this!" She scoffed, and Mrishti couldn't help grinning. "True that!" She smirked.

"Ok! Let me check what's on T.V. then!" Mrishti shrugged, heading towards the living room. Within a few seconds, Sakhi's concentration was broken by a shriek from the direction of the hall. "Eeeww!" Mrishti gave a disgusted groan.

Frowning in confusion, Sakhi lifted up her laptop and placed it on the bed, scrambling down to go and investigate. "What's wrong, Mrishti? Are you alright?" She raised her eyebrows at the teenager, who returned an utterly disgruntled look. "I am not! After what I just saw on T.V.!" She supplied primly, and Sakhi squinted in confusion, turning her head towards the T.V., not long before letting out a nauseated sound. "Where do these channels find sponsors for this _crap_, really goes over me!" She pointed out to the supposed source of entertainment, where a girl with a sugary white complexion was saying – rather with an immense lack of expressions, her facial features hardly moving as she spoke – to a guy with a matching complexion, whose face somewhat showed traces of sparkle, as they were standing in the sun.

'_I don't have an existence without you, Edward!'_ She seemed to be muttering blankly, to which the guy appeared to give a seemingly agonized expression, rather than a soothed one. _'I'll live for you, and die with you!'_

"Huh! And they call it the 'Twilight Saga'! Saga, my foot!" Mrishti hissed indignantly, before hurriedly changing the channel, and seemed soothed. "Boring!" Mrishti exclaimed sleepily, as she was flipping through the channels. "Hold on! Stop!" Sakhi screamed so loudly, while gesturing to her friend to stop on a channel, that the latter literally jumped a several inches in her seat, slapping her hands on her ears, and screwing her eyes shut.

Squirming, Mrishti slowly opened her eyes to watch the matter which had excited her friend, and her face instantly glowed like a halogen tube. "Now, _this_ is called a _real_ saga!" She clapped enthusiastically, and Sakhi settled down beside her with a wide grin on her face.

'_Hurt him one more time, and you'll have it in your face, you foul loathsome evil little cockroach!'_

A girl in a school uniform with wavy messed-up hair was pointing her wand towards a scowl-faced boy, her face clearly displaying expressions of rigid confidence and fury at the same time.

"_That_'s my girl!" Sakhi exclaimed proudly, her face giving a broad smile, and Mrishti flung her fists in the air in sheer vehemence. "Way to go, Hermione!" She shouted with an intense fervour. "We're going to discuss about this after the movie. Of course, we do it every freaking time we possibly can, but still!" Sakhi proclaimed, and Mrishti nodded in agreement, her eyes fixed on the T.V. set. They sat till the very end of the movie, occasionally howling exuberant 'yays' and 'wows' in between.

..

Taking his bike keys, Rocky donned his trademark torn leather jacket, and walked towards the door, whistling a tune. "Girls, I am going out for a while. Stay disciplined, and _Do. Not. Break. Anything._" He warned, before Mrishti appeared in the hall, staring at him in confusion. "Don't you want to do your hair, Maams?" She raised her eyebrows, pointing to her care-taker's silky messed up hair, and he let out a soft chuckle. "Hah! Who cares about looks?! I am awesome just the way I am!" He shrugged nonchalantly, moving his hand through his hair, messing them even more.

"Our Maams doesn't need to worry about his looks, Mrishti. He looks super cool in his carefree, serene attitude." Sakhi put in proudly, and she and Rocky shared a quick high-five, before he went off.

"I think I'll go and have a look at my blog." Mrishti informed, heading towards her room. "Yeah, let's look at the response you've got on that fabulous writing of yours!" Sakhi smiled, following Mrishti to her room.

"_What_?! What the hell?" Mrishti almost shouted at the computer screen in disbelief, and Sakhi's brows creased in confusion. "Huh?" She turned her questioning gaze towards her friend, who seemed rather fumed than shocked as she stared at the screen.

"Listen to this! Some girl – _girl_, all right - has reviewed some nonsense on my article which I had written about a girl's liberty! Saying _'You can't write about how a girl should leave her husband if he abuses her physically. She has to forgive him as if nothing happened, and stay with him because she loves him!'._ I am sorry, but, _what_?" She read every single line of the review with utter disgust, fury spread across her face, and gave a muffled laugh as she continued the next line. "And here's the funniest part! This awesome lady further has to say – _'Please stop writing if you want to portray a girl in such a way. A girl has to think about her husband, her family above anything!'._ Haha! _She_'s telling _me_ to stop writing! Hilarious!" Mrishti gave a scornful laugh, so hard that she nearly fell off the chair.

Sakhi, on the other hand, was merely staring at the screen, unable to digest the content she had just read. Blinking after a good ten seconds, she said in a deep incredulous tone. "It's a shame that _girls_ can think like this. What the freaking hell is wrong with the world?! We sure are surrounded by Muggles everywhere!" She cried exasperatedly, flinging her hands in the air.

"Let me answer her in my own way, now! Just you wait, young lady!" Mrishti gave an evil grin, pulling the keyboard closer and started typing something rapidly. "Telling _me_ to stop writing, is it?! Let me tell _you_ how much I give a damn about your so-called suggestions!" She gritted her teeth indignantly, and Sakhi patted her back. "_That_'s my friend! Go ahead and tell her what we think!" She pronounced proudly, and observed her friend typing. She knew Mrishti would be able to tackle such jobless abusers on her own.

"Oh my God, that's freaking awesome, your reply!" Sakhi grinned at her friend, after reading the reply which she had written. Mrishti returned a slick smile, giving a high-five to her friend.

..

"Mrishti! Sakhi! See what I've got for you!" Rocky called out, placing the home-keys on the side table, and dropped the shopping bags on the sofa. Mrishti excitedly dashed into the hall, her short wavy hair bouncing over her shoulders, with Sakhi following behind with a much slower pace.

Mrishti literally jumped up and down in glee upon opening her gift. "Eeeeeeeee! A giant Celtic sword with a green-and-silver-stripped hilt and the original Horcrux locket! Maams, I love you!" She squealed in excitement. Sakhi's joy knew no less bounds than her friend's. "Are you kidding me? The entire set _'Percy Jackson'_ series and a life-sized poster of my idol! I was so looking for it! This is the best!" She danced, hugging the brand-new set of books and the poster - which showed a woman with completely messed up hair, dark black lips and a deep conniving face – tightly to her chest.

"That's not it! From now on, you don't have to use your pencils to practice those.. uhh.. spells, or what you call it." Saying so, he slowly pulled out another packet from the shopping bag, and as soon as he opened it, he instantly had to screw his ears shut, for the entire room was filled with the girls' shrieks. "_Magic wands_?!" They shouted so loudly, that Rocky nearly dropped the present.

Rocky smiled in amusement. _'Teenage girls usually want a stuffed toy or new clothes as gifts. I sure have the craziest and the most abnormal Goddaughters in the universe.'_ He chuckled as he thought to himself. "That's not enough for me. I need a hug." He smiled affectionately at them, and they immediately obliged, pouncing on him, nearly strangling his throat. "We love you, Maams!" They whispered in each of his ears, and he smiled, kissing them on the forehead. "I love you, too!" He said, patting Sakhi's cheek and smoothing Mrishti's hair.

**~~ The End ~~**

..

**A/N :** I am really, really sorry for boring the wits out of you guys. :-P

Again, this is COMPLETELY AU. Most importantly, Rocky is NOT a criminal here.

Not written with any intention to hurt the feelings of Rocky's haters. So, chill. Also, I hope I have done justice to Sakhi and Mrishti's characters, and I don't have to burn myself in shame!

No offense meant to Twilight fans. Also, some original dialogues have been altered.

Once again, a very Happy Birthday to PR and MM. Remain the awesomest and the most amazing people you are. Do not change EVER! Please don't hate me or get disappointed if anything in this upsets you. Plus, I apologize for not being able to dedicate separate fics for you both. Well, you know how exactly strong my friendship with time is. :-/ :-(

PR and MM, thank you for being the inspiration you have always been. Though you are no longer an active part of FF, you will always be my foremost inspirations. Ok, ok, before I get more philosophical, I shall sign off.

Wishing all of you an amazingly happy and a super cool new year! :-)

Don't review if you don't like. :-)


End file.
